Amor Prohibido
by Espiritu-Cecil
Summary: Para Lisa su expediente y lo que piensen los demás es muy importante, por ello intenta llevar una vida sin ocios. Sin embargo, un incidente en el baño de las chicas le hará discutir consigo misma loq ue esta bien y lo que esta mal. Capítulo 23
1. Incorrecto

Antes que nada aclarar que esta, a pesar de que es una historia de Romance, tiene contenido para adultos; sexo, lesbianismo, lolicon… así que quien lo lea siendo menor de edad es bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Como futuro escrito, el experimentar con todos los géneros es lo que más busco para que todo el mundo me de su opinión, llevo mucho tiempo haciendo cosas solo de acción y me apetece un poco probar con algo que sea más dirigido a público adulto.

Como explicación de la historia… digamos que todos sabemos como es Lisa Simpson. Para ella la imagen es lo más importante: chica estudiosa y lista que sigue todas las normas, pero un incidente en el baño con Allyson y Jessica le cambia la vida.

Así que, aquí os dejo el primer capítulo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: INCORRECTO**

Era la hora del recreo y todos estaban en clase. Todos salvo lisa que se dirigía hacía el baño. Como siempre, el baño de las chicas no es que estuviese muy limpio que digamos. Pero que se le iba a hacer. Era el único sitio a donde una chica podía ir a hacer sus necesidades y a arreglarse.

Con cuidado, Lisa se bajo las rosadas bragas hasta las rodillas y se sentó en la taza del váter. Sintió un gran alivio cuando comenzó a orinar.

- Ya podrían tenerlos un poco más limpios… al menos el de las chicas.

Cada vez que pensaba que su superdotada inteligencia se estaba desaprovechando al estar en este colegio, se cabreaba. Podía ser la primera de la clase, pero no es que aprendiese nada nuevo.

Oyó como la puerta del baño se abría. Nada inusual. Por las voces, creyó reconocer a Jessica Lovejoy y a Allyson Tylor.

- ¿Ves que haya alguien, Ally? – Preguntó Jessica.

La joven se agachó y observó todos los baños. Como Lisa era tan bajita, los pies no llegaban al suelo cuando se sentaba en el váter, así que Allyson no la pudo ver.

- No. No hay nadie.

Jessica asintió y cerró con pestillo la puerta del baño de chicas. Esto preocupo a Lisa. ¿Qué iban a hacer que necesitaban cerrar la puerta del baño de chicas a cal y canto? ¿Fumar? ¿Beber?

Con mucho cuidado y en silencio, se subió las bragas y abrió un poco la puerta para mirar. Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio como Jessica y Allyson se besaban. Se escondió de golpe en el baño. ¿Le habrían engañado sus ojos? Para comprobarlo, se asomó de nuevo.

No. No había sido su imaginación ni un sueño. Allyson y Jessica se besaban con pasión, jugando cada una con la lengua de la otra. Poco a poco se fueron arrodillando, hasta quedar apoyadas en el suelo. Sus bocas se separaron y Jessica le quitó la camiseta de tirantes azul a su amante, dejando al descubierto unos inocentes pechos de 10 años, cuyos pezones estaban totalmente de punta.

Con ternura, Jessica recorrió con la lengua el cuello de Allyson, luego fue descendiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales comenzaban a notarse. Con su lengua lamió el pezón izquierdo de la joven, que emitió un leve gemido. Luego se lo metió en la boca y comenzó a chuparlo. Mientras, masajeaba el pecho derecho con su mano, pellizcando el duro pezón, ante lo que Allyson comenzó a gemir un poco más fuerte.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Jessica se puso en pie y Allyson le ayudó a quitarse su vestido rosado, subiéndole la falda, dejándola tan solo con unas bragas azules estampadas con la imagen de Bob Esponja.

De inmediato a que Jessica tirase su vestido al suelo, Allyson le comenzó a lamer la barriga, hasta llegar al ombligo en donde metió la lengua. A su vez, masajeaba los casi inexistentes pechos de Jessica, moviéndolos en círculos. Jessica no pudo evitar gemir como lo había hecho antes Allyson.

Desde su escondite, Lisa lo podía ver todo perfectamente. No lo comprendía. ¿Qué hacían las dos chicas haciendo eso? Bueno vale, sabía que se trataba de sexo, pero… ¿entre dos chicas? ¡Eso era incorrecto! Y no solo porque lo dijese la Iglesia, sino porque no era normal.

Allyson se puso en pie y se quitó el pantalón, quedándose cubierta por sus bragas rosadas con la imagen de Winnie de Pooh en la parte del culo. Ambas chicas de miraron y sonrieron. De golpe se besaron de nuevo, con una pasión mucho mayor que antes, y se comenzaron a quitar las bragas la una a la otra.

No hizo falta bajarlas mucho, pues cuando el elástico de la braga bajo poco más allá de la zona del culo, descendió solo hasta el suelo. Ahora las chicas solo estaba cubiertas por sus zapatos y sus calcetines. Poco a poco, ambas chicas se fueron alejando hasta los lavabos. Allyson se subió encima de uno de ellos y separó bien las piernas, apoyando los pies en los lavabos que tenía al lado del suyo para no caerse.

Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, Jessica se acercó a la vagina de Allyson. Primero la olisqueó, luego lo acarició con sus dedos y, finalmente, lo comenzó a lamer con su lengua.

Ahora Lisa no las podía ver bien, pero le pareció ver que Allyson ya tenía algunos pelillos en la zona de su sexo, mientras que Jessica aún no tenía ninguno. Aún así, le repugnaba lo que estaba viendo. Pero aún así nunca había visto a nadie teniendo sexo, solo dibujos en los libros de texto, pero nada más. Así que no podía dejar de mirar.

Cuando Jessica introdujo su lengua en la vagina de Allyson, esta comenzó a gemir más fuerte, sujetando la cabeza de la culpable que le provocaba tanto placer para que no parase.

La campana que indicaba el comienzo de las clases tras el recreo sonó, sobresaltando a Lisa, pero no a las dos chicas que continuaba como si no hubiesen oído nada.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Tengo que hacer algo o no podré entrar a clase!

Eso era un problema. Si llegaba tarde su estupendo expediente quedaría manchado para siempre. Una falta no era nada pero… no podía permitirse el lujo de perderse una clase solo porque esas dos lo quisieran.

Pero estaba la cuestión, ¿qué podía hacer? Si salía, la verían y no sabría como evolucionaría la cosa pero seguro que a nada bueno. Si no salía, perdería tres horas de clase sin un motivo aparente. Podía justificar que se había quedado atrapada en el baño, ¿pero cómo si el pestillo estaba en la zona de dentro? No, no era muy buena excusa. Tendría que pensar otra mejor. No, ¡tenía que salir de allí!

Se asomó un poco, cubriéndose la puerta y miro a las dos chicas. Jessica estaba de espaldas a ella, así que no podría verla. Por otro lado, Allyson tenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba de lo que Jessica le hacía. Quizás si se movía con el suficiente cuidado, pasaría desapercibida ante las dos chicas y podría ir a clase.

Con cuidado salió del baño y camino despacio. La puerta estaba justo delante del baño en el que ella había estado escondida, así que podía conseguirlo con unos cuantos pasos. Luego solo tenía que abrir el pestillo de golpe y salir corriendo.

Allyson estaba disfrutando como nunca. Abrió los ojos para mirar a su querida Jessica, pero su mirada se centro en otra cosa. De dentro de uno de los lavabos, salía Lisa Simpson a paso lento, como si quisiera evitar hacer ruido. ¿Cómo es que no la había visto? ¿Había estado todo el tiempo ahí?

Sonriendo, Allyson le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza a Jessica, quien separó su boca del sexo de su amiga, se lamió la boca para limpiarse de los jugos que había soltado Allyson y la miró. Esta le señalaba algo, así que se giró para mirar en la dirección que señalaba.

Se llevo una sorpresa al ver que Lisa estaba saliendo a hurtadillas del lavabo para dirigirse a la puerta de salida del baño de chicas. Miro a su compañera que se encogió de hombros. ¿Estaba intentando salir sin que ellas se enterasen? No sabían que estaba allí, lo habían comprobado así que… ¿cómo se les había pasado por alto?

Las dos chicas se miraron. Allyson dibujo una sonrisa en su cara que fue correspondida por otra de Jessica, quien asintió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

Lisa ya casi estaba en la puerta. Ahora solo tenía que quitar el pestillo con mucho cuidado e irse. Tenía que hacerlo con mucho cuidado, sin hacer mucho ruido…

- Ey, Lisa.

La pequeña se sobresaltó dando un pequeño brinco ¡La habían descubierto! Se giró para ver a las dos chicas, que estaban abrazadas y la miraban de una forma que no le gusto nada.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Allyson.

- B-Bueno es que… - respondió nerviosa – Me voy a clase que ya ha tocado el timbre y…

- Vamos, ¿no te parecería mejor unirte a nosotras?

Esta vez habló Jessica y con un tono de voz muy sensual. Lisa estaba alerta. Tenía el tiempo justo para abrir el pestillo y salir corriendo. Así que se preparó para marcharse, pero Allyson, más rápida que ella, la detuvo. Le agarró ambos brazos y se los sujetó con fuerza, situándoselos en su espalda.

- ¡Chicas juro que no diré nada! ¡Dejadme ir por favor!

- Vamos Lisa, no seas tonta – Jessica se acercó y le lamió la mejilla derecha para luego lamerle la oreja y susurrarle – Lo que te vamos a hacer te va a gustar mucho.

- Si te portas bien – intervino Allyson – prometemos ser buenas contigo.

Lisa casi iba a llorar. Intentaba librarse de su captora, pero era imposible. Era más grande y fuerte que ella. Quizás pudiese aprovechar una oportunidad para escapar, pero eran dos contra una y no la dejarían. Tenía que pensar en algo.

- Vamos a un baño, allí será más cómodo para nuestra pequeña fisgona – sugirió Allyson.

- Me parece bien.

Entraron en el baño del que vieron salir a Lisa. Allyson la soltó y Lisa se alejó a una esquina, asustada. Ambas chicas le miraban con una mirada lasciva, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Venga, pequeño conejito, no te asustes.

- Esto te va a gustar.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Lisa echó a correr para escapar, pero ambas la detuvieron.

- No vamos a dejarte escapar Lisa.

- Así es, vas a ver lo que es bueno.

- ¡Dejadme, por favor!

Jessica se situó a espaldas de Lisa y le desabrochó el vestido, que se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta el suelo sin ningún problema. Instintivamente, Lisa se tapó los pechos e intentó taparse también sus bragas rosadas, pero Allyson, que estaba frente a ella, le levantó los brazos en alto. Lisa se volvió a cubrir rápidamente sus inexistentes pechos y sus bragas con la mano.

Furiosa, Allyson le dio una fuerte nalgada que hizo que Lisa soltase una lágrima de dolor.

- Si no te portas bien, te daré muchas más.

- Vaya, te estas poniendo muy serie, ¿eh, Ally? – Comentó Jessica riendo por lo bajo.

Lisa seguía cubriéndose, así que Allyson le dio otra nalgada. Entendiendo que no tenía nada que hacer, se dejo de cubrir. La joven asintió satisfecha de que Lisa por fin hubiera entendido el mensaje y comenzó a masajear la zona donde en un futuro estarían sus pechos pero que ahora no había nada todavía. Luego comenzó a lamer sus rosaditos pezones, que se pusieron duros con un par de pasadas de su lengua.

- Vaya, parecen pequeñas piedrecillas… - comentó mientras les escupía saliva para empaparlos. Luego se metió uno en la boca para lamerlo y el otro comenzó a pellizcarlo.

Lisa sentía el pellizco y la lengua de Allyson, pero no le dolía. Bueno si, el pellizco algo de dolía, pero era más grande otra sensación que sentía, una que nunca había sentido.

A su espalda, Jessica le bajo las bragas hasta los tobillos y comenzó a masajear su infantil culo. Era suave, muy suave.

- Tienes un culo precioso, Lisa.

La hija del reverendo lo acariciaba con ternura. Vio enseguida la marca de la mano de Allyson en la nalga derecha. Se notaba que su amiga le había dado con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando se enfadaba, llegaba a resultar terrible.

- Por favor… dejadme… por favor…

De nuevo, Allyson le dio una nalgada, pero esta vez más fuerte que la anterior.

- No quiero volverte a oír protestar, ¿me oyes?

A Lisa casi se le escapaban las lágrimas a chorros. Al levantar Allyson su mano, Lisa se esperaba que le diese una bofetada, pero la mano de Jessica la detuvo.

- Cálmate, Ally. Es su primera vez, es normal.

- Pero Jess, hay que darle mano dura o…

- Mira la tenemos aquí contra su voluntad y tenemos otro problema. Tu y yo estamos exentas hoy de ir a clase pero ella no. Necesitamos una excusa para ella.

- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?

Ambas chicas salieron del baño. Lisa se sentó en un rinconcito. Había dejado la puerta abierta y de vez en cuando le lanzaban una mirada, seguramente para comprobar que no se escapaba.

- Lo mejor será que vayas a su profesora y le digas que se ha ido a casa porque se encontraba mal y que yo la he acompañado.

- Ah, claro. ¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo? ¿Por qué no vas tú?

- ¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga? – Lo preguntó de una manera sensual a la vez que se señalaba la vagina. Allyson enrojeció y asintió.

- E-Esta bien. Pero es una promesa, ¿entendido?

- Claro.

La joven morena se vistió, abrió el pestillo, comprobó que no había nadie y se fue. A su salida, Jessica cerró de nuevo la puerta con pestillo y se dirigió hacía Lisa, que estaba acurrucada con la cara oculta entre las piernas.

- Perdónala Lisa. Es que tiene mucho genio y a veces se pasa.

Lisa no dijo nada. Ni siquiera miró a Jessica.

- Vamos, ven conmigo.

Le cogió una de las manos pero Lisa se soltó rápidamente.

- Prometo que no diré nada pero… ¡déjame irme!

Jessica bufó.

- Vamos Lisa. Tú solo déjate llevar. Ya verás como te gusta.

Esta vez, usando más fuerza, Jessica tiró de Lisa y la arrastró con ella fuera de los baños. La hizo tumbarse en el suelo boca abajo. Lisa protestaba y se resistía, pero temía que Jessica le hiciera algo como lo que le había hecho Allyson, así que se dejo hacer, mientras gimoteaba.

- Que pase rápido por favor… que pase rápido… - pensaba para sus adentros.

De golpe sintió la mano fría de Jessica tocando su nalga derecha, donde Allyson le había golpeado tan fuertemente. Al notar el tacto de la hija del reverendo, no pudo evitar levantar un poco el culo hacía arriba.

- ¿Te ha hecho daño verdad?

Lisa no respondió.

- No te preocupes. Haré que te sientas mejor dentro de poco.

Mientras le acariciaba la nalga herida, le comenzó a lamer la zona del cuello, luego fue bajando por su espalda, la cual recorrió de cabo a rabo, finalmente llegó a las nalgas de la joven. La nalga derecha de Lisa estaba totalmente roja con la marca de la mano de Allyson. Jessica comenzó a lamerla con ternura.

Al notar esa cosa húmeda en una zona donde le dolía tanto, Lisa dio un pequeño respingo. La lengua de Jessica le aliviaba el dolor bastante. Mientras tanto, notaba como con una mano le masajeaba la otra nalga.

Cuando pasaron unos tres o cuatro minutos, Lisa ya ni notaba el dolor. Jessica la cogió de un costado con la mano y la hizo girarse, quedando tumbada boca arriba.

De golpe, Jessica beso a Lisa. Su lengua se adentró dentro de su boca como si de una serpiente se tratase, buscando la de la joven Simpson. Cuando la encontró, comenzó a recorrerla, empapándola de la saliva de Jessica, a jugar con ella. Lisa, sin saber porque, no se resistió.

Tras un minuto, Jessica dejo de besar a Lisa, que parecía que estaba en otro mundo. La joven sonrió. Le lamió los pechos y sus pezones, que estaban ya duros por culpa de Allyson. Desde luego la chica sabía lo que se hacía cuando se trataba de lamer pechos.

Poco a poco, fue bajando, hasta llegar a la vagina de Lisa. Como tenía las piernas juntas, la entrada de la pequeña estaba cerrada. Cuando fue a separarle las piernas, Lisa parece que volvió en si de golpe, porque se puso las manos a modo de protección.

- ¡No! ¡No me hagas nada!

- Vamos, Lisa. No te preocupes. Confía en mí. Esto que voy a hacerte te gustará.

- ¡No! ¡Esto es incorrecto Jessica! ¡Tú y yo no podemos tener sexo!

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué?

- P-Porque somos menores de edad y… ¡además somos chicas! ¡Las chicas no deberían tener sexo entre ellas!

Al oír esto, Jessica no pudo evitar reírse.

- ¡Por eso mismo es mejor! Las chicas conocemos todos los secretos del cuerpo de las mujeres. Por eso es mucho mejor, Lisa…

- ¡No! ¡Esto es incorrecto, Jessica! – Lisa se levantó de golpe, quedando por encima de Jessica - ¡Tú y yo no…!

No pudo seguir, Jessica se levantó de golpe y le dio un beso en la boca, que la hizo callar. Además, se sentía débil. No sabía porque, pero Lisa se sentía débil. Las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas sobre el piso.

- Que seamos chicas o no da igual Lisa.

Jessica se sentó y puso a Lisa sobre sus piernas.

- Verás las ventajas de hacerlo con una chica.

Con su lengua, Jessica se lamió un dedo. Cuando estuvo bastante mojado, lo comenzó a mover por la vagina de Lisa. Esta estaba bastante húmeda, como esperaba la hija del reverendo.

- Esta excitada – pensó – Le cuesta admitirlo pero esto le gusta…

Se suele decir cuando más mejor, así que Jessica mojó otro dedo con su boca y comenzó a acariciar la entrada de Lisa, quien comenzó a emitir pequeños gemidos. De golpe, metió ambos dedos en la vagina de la pequeña.

Lisa sintió un fuerte dolor como nunca antes lo hubiese sentido. Tan fuerte que no pudo evitar empezar a llorar.

- ¡No! ¡Sácalos!

- Cálmate. Al principio duele, pero luego todo será mejor.

- ¡No! ¡No!

Lisa intentó sacar los dedos de Jessica de su cuerpo, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza. Los dedos de la hija del reverendo comenzaban a entrar y salir de su cuerpo de manera lenta, pero poco a poco iban cogiendo velocidad.

- ¡No! ¡Por favor, no…!

Los gritos de Lisa quedaban apagados por sus gemidos. Unos gemidos que no podía controlar y que salían de su boca sin poder evitarlo. Eran flojos, pero lo suficiente para impedirle hablar.

Jessica recorrió con su mano libre el cuerpo de Lisa. Le comenzó a pellizcar dulcemente un pezón, ante lo que la joven Simpson soltó un gemido más fuerte. Luego, bajo su mano hasta la vagina de la pequeña y buscó su clítoris. Cuando lo encontró, se percató de lo pequeño que era. Parecía un pequeño botón. Con sus dedos, comenzó a pellizcarlo con ternura, pero con fuerza.

Lisa lo notó. Sentía como Jessica pellizcaba algo que ella desconocía que había en su vagina. Bueno, en un principio pensó que podía estarle pellizcando los labios vaginales, pero cuando sintió de nuevo esa sensación, que había sentido cuando Allyson le pellizco y lamió los pezones, se dio cuenta que era otra cosa. Una cosa que hasta ahora no sabía que existía.

No sabía que estaba sintiendo, pero era algo que le gustaba. Sabía que esto estaba mal. Que era incorrecto que estuviese haciendo esto con otra chica. Pero estaba disfrutando de algo que nunca antes había sentido.

Los dedos de Jessica entraban y salían cada vez más rápido de la vagina de Lisa, acompañados de varios jugos de la niña. Lisa aún soltaba lágrimas por sus ojos. Claramente aún le dolería algo al entrar y salir los dedos de su amante, pero seguro que el placer ahora era tal que ya ni los sentía. Vamos o eso pensó Jessica al oír esos gemidos de Lisa que se hacían más fuertes cuanta más velocidad ponía Jessica a sus dedos.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Lisa comenzó a sentir como había algo que quería salir de su cuerpo. No sabía el que, pero algo quería salir. Pensó en orina, pero ya había ido al baño momentos antes, así que… ¿qué era eso? No lo supo porque salió de golpe de su cuerpo por su vagina un potente chorro de algo líquido.

Jessica apartó sus dedos de la vagina de la pequeña cuando lo noto salir. Vio, sin sorprenderse pero sonriendo, como la pequeña tenía probablemente su primer orgasmo. ¡Y menudo! Casi parecía que se hubiese meado encima. Su mano había quedado totalmente pringada por los jugos de Lisa, y eso que la había apartado antes de que comenzase a salir todo.

La joven se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Jessica, respirando agitadamente. Estaba claro, era su primer orgasmo sino, no estaría tan exhausta.

- Muy bien hecho pequeña – murmuró Jessica mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Lisa.

Jessica se vistió y dejó a Lisa en el baño donde estaban sus ropas. No tardaría mucho en recuperarse supuso. Antes de irse, le dio un último beso. Lisa no opuso resistencia e incluso le pareció sentir a Jessica que la pequeña le correspondía. Supuso que sería su imaginación. Así que allí la dejo y se marchó.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, Lisa se vistió. Estaba agotada. Fue al lavabo para lavarse la cara. Se miró en el espejo. Se sintió furiosa consigo misma. Lo que acaba de hacer estaba mal. Todo estaba mal.

Había hecho algo con otra mujer sin desearlo y, no sabía que era ese sentimiento, pero lo había disfrutado. Se odiaba por ello. Odiaba el haberlo hecho con una chica. Se odiaba así misma. Lo había hecho con otra chica. Lo había hecho siendo menor. Cuando sus padres y amigos se enterasen, la tacharían de rara y de extraña. Y, para alguien como Lisa, eso era muy cruel.

Sabía que ahora no podía volver a clase, pues Allyson habría avisado a su profesora, así que no tenía más remedio que irse. Con mucho cuidado de que nadie la viese, Lisa salió del colegio. Si volvía a casa andando, seguramente llegaría unos minutos antes que el autobús y podría tener una excusa de que se bajo en una parada antes para mirar una cosa en una tienda o algo así.

No sabía cual iba a ser su excusa, pero de momento no le importaba. Ahora solo le importaba llegar a su casa para poder llorar. De impotencia, de rabia. Llorar porque se sentía sucia.

Comenzó pues su marcha hacía su casa.

Espero os guste, lo disfrutéis y sobre todo que comentéis :wiii:


	2. Palabras

**CAPÍTULO 2: PALABRAS**

Al llegar a casa, Lisa se fue directamente a su cuarto. No quería ver a su familia. Por mucho que la quisieran, seguro que si se enterasen de esto la tratarían fatal.

Springfield era un pueblo en donde todo el mundo se acaba enterando de todos los chismorreos de los demás. La gente era objeto de burlas y de habladurías a sus espaldas. Lisa no quería eso.

Para ella su sueño era ir a una buena universidad, estudiar una buena carrera, encontrar un buen trabajo, casarse con un buen marido y lograr hacer algo bueno por la humanidad. Pero… ¿cómo actuaría la gente si se supiera lo que había pasado?

La tacharían de rara, no la admitirían en la universidad, ningún hombre querría casarse con ella y mucho menos la contratarían en ningún trabajo. Sus peores pesadillas se harían realidad.

Jessica miró a Allyson, que le acariciaba el pecho cariñosamente.

- Venga… ¿no me vas a decir que es lo que habéis hecho?

- ¿Tanto te preocupa?

- Para nada… supongo que te lo habrás pasado pipa…

- No te lo puedes ni imaginar.

- La próxima vez, podrías dejarme probar a mí…

- Bueno, de momento confórmate con lo que tienes – Jessica le beso y ambas cayeron en la cama entre besos y abrazos, mientras una desnudaba a la otra, en el afán de lograr satisfacer su lujuria.

Lisa ni siquiera comió, lo que preocupó mucho a su madre, Marge Simpson. Lisa inventó la excusa de que ya había comido algo antes de volver a casa, así que no tenía hambre. De nuevo en su habitación, bajó la persiana y encendió el ordenador.

En la carpeta Mis documentos abrieron el archivo Mi diario. Lisa llevaba dos diarios, uno escrito a mano en el que no podía escribir grandes cosas, debido a que Bart o su padre, Homer Simpson, podría cogérselo y leer lo que quisieran, como ya hicieron una vez. En este escribía sus secretos más íntimos, ya que ella era la única que tenía acceso al documento, pues era la única que conocía la contraseña.

Tecleo la contraseña Ouch!, y empezó a escribir.

Mientras tecleaba para contar la historia de lo que le había pasado hoy, Lisa sintió como su corazón se venía abajo. Sentía rabia y pena por ella misma. Había hecho una cosa desagradable a más no poder. No pudo continuar escribiendo todo lo ocurrido, pues cuando iba a contar como Jessica y Allyson la desnudaron, sintió una enorme opresión en el pecho.

Decidió seguir más tarde, así que guardó el archivo y cerró el documento. Como no sabía que hacer, decidió darse una ducha aunque sabía que ni aún así lograría sentirse limpia.

Cuando el agua comenzó a caer por su cuerpo, se limpió sobre todo su parte más íntima, intentando borrar todo rastro que Jessica hubiera podido dejar. Pero a su mente regresó aquella sensación extraña que había sentido cuando Jessica le insertó los dedos.

Para su edad, Lisa sabía muchas cosas. Incluido lo que era el sexo. Pero también sabía que era incorrecto el amor entre dos mujeres y hacerlo siendo menor de edad.

Esa noche, cuando se acostó tras cenar, tenía una cosa clara. Tenía que hablar muy seriamente con Jessica y Allyson, para que hablaran con el psicólogo del colegio sobre lo que habían hecho. Aunque afectase a su expediente, pero no debería porque Lisa fue la víctima, tenía que hablarlo con un experto, para así solucionarlo.

Jessica miró las nuevas botas que le habían comprado sus padres. Aunque en verdad le daban igual, porque solo era un pequeño capricho.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido con Lisa en los baños. El recordar aquella situación la excitaba profundamente, y aunque ya se había desahogado con Allyson, el recordar la inocencia de Lisa la excitó tanto que sintió la necesidad de sentir placer de nuevo, y aún más de volver a hacer el amor con Lisa.

Se bajó las bragas, se puso la almohada entre las piernas y comenzó a moverse adelante hacía atrás, respingando su vagina con la almohada. No podía dejar de pensar en como lo había hecho todo con Lisa, su cuerpo no paraba de pedirle que tenía que repetirlo una y otra vez.

Al día siguiente, Lisa paró a Jessica en el pasillo y se la llevó al baño de chicas. No sabía donde estaba Allyson, pero hablar con una y luego la otra.

- ¿Qué pasa Lisa? ¿Ya quieres volver a probar? – Preguntó Jessica, sensualmente.

- ¡No digas tonterías, Jessica! – Replicó la joven Simpson – Lo que hicimos esta mal y lo sabes.

- ¿Tú crees? ¿Y por qué está mal?

- B-Bueno… porque es… antinatural…

- ¿Ah, si? ¿De verdad? Mucha gente lo hace, no sé que hay de raro.

- ¡Mentira!

- No te miento. Para ser tan lista no estás muy informada, ¿verdad?

Lisa no dijo nada. Había oído hablar de las parejas homosexuales pero nunca había prestado mucha atención al tema. Lo que si sabía es que eran muy recriminadas.

- Aún así, Jessica tenemos…

Jessica le puso un dedo en los labios a Lisa para que callase, y le lanzó una sonrisa juguetona.

- Escúchame, si quieres hablar de esto lo hablaremos luego. Ahora tenemos clase. Luego ven a mi casa y allí hablaremos sobre esto.

- Vale.

- Además, hay algo que quiero que veas… - le murmuró al oído.

Tras comer, Lisa se dirigió directamente a casa de Jessica ¿Estaría allí Allyson? Jessica no dijo que la fuese a llamar, pero si estaban ambas mejor. Cuanto antes terminarán con todo esto mejor.

Toco el timbre de la casa de los Lovejoy, pero no hubo respuesta. Volvió a tocarlo y entonces oyó la voz de Allyson.

- ¡Pasa, Lisa! ¡La puerta esta abierta!

Y era cierto, con un leve empujón la puerta se abrió. Jessica bajo las escaleras y la saludo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y tus padres? – Preguntó Lisa, algo nerviosa.

- Han salido un momento a comprar ¿Vamos a mi cuarto?

Lisa asintió y ambas subieron al piso de arriba. Lisa ya había estado en la habitación de Jessica, así que no se llevó ninguna sorpresa.

- Escúchame, Jessica, tenemos que hablar y…

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé ¿Pero me ayudas con una cosa?

- ¿El qué?

- Mis padres me compraron ayer unas botas nuevas, pero no me convencen mucho ¿Me dices a que te parecen como me quedan?

- No entiendo mucho de esas cosas… - respondió Lisa, algo apenada porque en el campo de la moda no era la más lista del mundo.

- No te preocupes, son solo unas botas.

- Vale, pero no creo que pueda ayudarte mucho.

Lisa se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando hacía la puerta, mientras Jessica abrió el armario y comenzó a rebuscar. Tan solo pasaron un par de minutos.

- Ya estoy – dijo Jessica.

Lisa se giró y se encontró a Jessica totalmente desnuda, cubriendo únicamente la parte inferior de sus piernas con unas botas rojas.

- ¡J-Jessica! ¡¿Pero qué haces?!

- Si me pongo la ropa no las verás mejor, así que creo que así las aprecias más – respondió - ¿Qué te parecen?

Hizo un par de movimientos sensuales, para provocar a Lisa, pero ella cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

- E-Esto… p-pues… yo…

Jessica se subió a la cama y fue caminando a cuatro patas hasta Lisa, quien se levantó y se alejó.

- J-Jessica… escucha… tenemos que hablarlo… no…

Jessica agarró a Lisa de la muñeca y la tiro hacía si, plantándole un apasionado beso en la boca. Lisa hizo lo posible por resistirse, pero notaba algo extraño cuando la lengua de Jessica comenzaba a juguetear con la suya.

Jessica separó su boca de la de Lisa y comenzó a lamerle lentamente el cuello, lo que le produzco a Lisa un extraño cosquilleo.

- No… Jessica… no… esto no esta bien…

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Acaso no lo estás disfrutando?

- N-no…

Con un estiró de Jessica, Lisa cayó en la cama boca abajo. La joven Lovejoy se situó detrás de Lisa, le subió el vestido y le comenzó a bajar sus bragas azules mientras le daba pequeños besos en sus nalgas.

Le quitó las bragas y las expandió bien en el aire, viendo que la zona correspondiente a su monte de Venus estaba muy húmeda.

- Vaya, vaya. Pero si estabas mojadísima ahí abajo.

- ¿Q-Qué dices…? – Jadeo Lisa, entrecortadamente.

- Ya verás como lo que te voy a hacer te va a gustar mucho.

Jessica se arrodilló. Acarició con ternura las nalgas de Lisa. Tenía un bonito trasero y su piel era tan suave como la de un bebé.

Pasó su dedo por la vagina de Lisa, quién dio un respingo.

- ¡¿Qué haces, Jessica?! – Protestó Lisa.

- Tranquila, verás como te gusta.

Sin aviso, Jessica pasó su lengua por la vagina de Lisa, quien encontró las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse de la cama y tiró a la joven al suelo.

- ¡Déjame en paz!

Lisa se puso bien el vestido y salió corriendo. Jessica no supo como reaccionar. Se lamió los labios. Aún tenía algo de los líquidos de Lisa. Era demasiado excitante toda esa situación. Pensó en ir tras ella, pero quizás eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

La joven Simpson corrió hasta su casa. Nada más llegar se encerró en su habitación. Las cosas no habían ido para nada como ella lo había pensando. Jessica estaba mal, necesitaba ayuda pero de verdad. Lo que le había hecho no tenía perdón.

Cuando recordaba la impotencia que había sentido unos momentos antes, como sus fuerzas habían desaparecido y había quedado a merced de Jessica Lovejoy. Seguro que le había dado alguna especie de droga. Si, sería eso ¿Por qué sino iba a dejarse hacer todo eso? Esa era la única explicación, seguro.

Aún así, no pudo evitar preguntarse que era lo que había sentido en esos momentos. Ese extraño cosquilleo.


End file.
